


Если

by PlainTiger



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Mentions of Jules Bianchi, Psychological Drama, Relationship Study
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Они никогда не были друзьями.





	Если

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [What If](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656031) by [PlainTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger)



Они никогда не были друзьями. Время от времени общались, разумеется, к говорящим на родном языке всегда относишься несколько теплее, но дальше приятельских их отношения не заходили никогда. Конечно, Роман считал Шарля талантливым малым, которому светит большое будущее, но покажите того, кто думал иначе? К тому же, они из разных поколений, и из общего у них только язык да Формула. 

И все же...

И все же почему, когда они в очередной раз сталкиваются взглядами, Роману становится настолько не по себе? Как будто между ними построен искусственный барьер, стена, которая не дает им общаться более спокойно.

« _Может быть, если я не буду об этом думать, оно исчезнет само по себе_ ». Принцип, которому хотелось бы следовать, но не получается. Каждый раз, смотря на Шарля, Роман видит этого чертового слона в комнате.

Он слишком хорошо помнит, кто стоял за успехом Шарля. Помнит, как этот человек сам был в шаге от того, чтобы попасть в Феррари, и теперь видит, как Шарль в точности повторяет его же путь. И от этого Роману становилось страшно.

Чувствам нет места на трассе. Как только гаснут огни, ты забываешь все человеческое и превращаешься в часть болида. Ничто не должно тебя отвлекать, даже самые жесткие аварии.

Для Романа первый поворот в Спа — дело пройденное. Он-то избежит второго столкновения несколько лет спустя, а кое-кто едва не лишится жизни.

Эта мысль дойдет до Романа лишь только после гонки. До того, кто при всей своей любви к безопасности был против гало. До того, кто при всей своей любви к безопасности слишком уж часто вылетает из гонки, порой прихватывая за собой кого-нибудь еще.

Все отброшенные чувства прилетают бумерангом позже, когда он пересматривает запись аварии, когда смотрит в глаза и интересуется, все ли в порядке, когда задает себе вопрос, а что было бы, _если_.

Он прекрасно знает ответ на него. И он сам построил эту стену, чтобы не пришлось собирать себя заново по кусочкам, как тогда.

То, что они пересеклись в одном паддоке, выглядит как жестокая шутка судьбы. Но даже если и так, то ему не остается ничего, кроме как смириться. Извиняться за столкновение в Остине. Возможно, поговорить о том, кто их связывал, наедине. И надеяться, что _если_ не случится никогда.


End file.
